With this proposal we seek partial support for the 2014 and 2015 Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways Gordon Research Conference. These conferences will occur from July 13 - 18, 2014 and in July 2015 at the Waterville Valley Resort, in Waterville Valley, NH. The 'Enzymes' GRC is the pivotal conference for researchers focused on investigating the molecular mechanisms of biochemical reactions, and provides a central meeting place for the exchange of ideas. The long-term goals of this conference are to foster interactions and communication within the research community focused on studying the roles of enzymes in the biological processes that are fundamental for life. To achieve these goals, we will assemble a program of ~36 speakers that comprise 28 invited talks and 8 chosen from poster abstracts. These talks will describe current advances in enzyme mechanisms, chemical biology, cancer biology and antibiotic resistance, as well as how these areas link to both normal and pathological life processes. During the afternoon, poster sessions will be held where all attendees can present their work to the broader community of scientists. These poster sessions provide a unique opportunity for junior scientists and senior investigators to interact. This proposal is highly significant because the Enzymes, Co-Enzymes and Metabolic Pathways GRC is the pivotal conference for researchers focused on investigating the molecular mechanisms of biochemical reactions, and provides a central meeting place for the exchange of ideas. Furthermore, this meeting continues to showcase the very best in enzyme and metabolic studies as well as their relevance to human diseases. From a medical perspective, this proposal is highly significant due to the focus areas of cancer and anti-bacterials. A key outcome of this proposal will be to further advance our understanding of how enzymes, co-enzymes and metabolic pathways contribute to the onset and progression of cancer, to the development of antibiotic resistance, and how these can be targeted by the development of novel therapeutics.